The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating a transition from a trusted decryption function to a content authentication function in a secure processing environment, which may include a multi-processing capability.
In recent years, there has been an insatiable desire for faster computer processing data throughputs because cutting-edge computer applications are becoming more and more complex, and are placing ever increasing demands on processing systems. Graphics applications are among those that place the highest demands on a processing system because they require such vast numbers of data accesses, data computations, and data manipulations in relatively short periods of time to achieve desirable visual results. Real-time, multimedia applications also place a high demand on processing system; indeed, they require extremely fast processing speeds, such as many thousands of megabits of data per second.
While some processing systems employ a single processor to achieve fast processing speeds, others are implemented utilizing multi-processor architectures. In multi-processor systems, a plurality of sub-processors can operate in parallel (or at least in concert) to achieve desired processing results. It has also been contemplated to employ a modular structure in a multi-processing system, where the computing modules are accessible over a broadband network (such as the Internet) and the computing modules may be shared among many users. Details regarding this modular structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,491, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A problem arises, however, when a processing system is used over a network or is part of a shared resource. In particular, the processor and its associated software (such as application programs) are subject to outside influences such as intentional hacking and the like. Another problem involves the unauthorized or outright malicious effects that may be introduced by software that is not authenticated in some way prior to execution. Unfortunately, the conventional process of executing software applications (or other types of digital content) prescribes reading the software from a memory and executing same using a processor. Even if the processing system in which the software is executed employs some type of security feature, the software might be tampered with or may not be authorized for execution in the first place. Thus, any later invoked security measures cannot be fully trusted and may be usurped.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for providing security features to authenticate digital content, such as providing a transition from a trusted decryption function to a content authentication function in a secure processing environment.